


Midnight Heat

by Greedling



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Smut, practice writing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedling/pseuds/Greedling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wakes up in the middle of a wet dream. Too hot and flustered over it, he begins to pleasure himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Ed and Ling are aged up to around 19 in this. Also this is my very first smut, so it may see dry/dull but enjoy. Also don't take this too seriously. I woke up from a nap and this fic formed itself into my head. So I'm like sure why not write it. I would appreciate feedback and critiques though. I wanna improve more than anything.

_Edward was sprawled across the bed, legs slightly open. His eyes hazily looked towards the door as a tall figure walked in. It was Ling. The prince stopped at Ed's feet and leaned onto the bed, crawling to Ed's crotch. When Ling made his way, his hand reached for Ed's belt, beginning to unbuckle it._

_"What are you doing, Ling?" asked Ed. Ling just kept going. Not before long Ed's pants were off and Ling was already tugging at his boxers. Ed's breathing started to become heavy as he watched Ling pull his boxers down revealing h-_

Ed awoke suddenly, not knowing where he is. It took a few seconds for him to realize he's just in his bed, along with Ling, who was sleeping peacefully behind him. His arms wrapped around his waist. Ed lovingly glanced at him before settling back down.

He started adjusting himself when he glanced down at his boxers and there, a huge bulge made itself apparent. He didn't think much of it and tried falling back asleep. But just as he was about to fall asleep the dream that previously woke him up made its way back into his mind. The image of Ling slowly yet eagerly pulling at his boxers made the pulsing down below worse. He just couldn't get the dream out of his head. His face became cherry red as more images of Ling pleasuring him came through his mind.

Ed then thought, fine he just needs to go ahead and get it over with. He checked on Ling to make sure he was still asleep before carefully sliding his hand into his boxers, grabbing hold of his erect penis. He whimpered as he started pumping his hand up and down. Thoughts of the dream, of Ling came pouring through his mind, making him jerk faster. Ed tried keeping as quiet as he could. Normally he wouldn't be like this, but considering the circumstances, he couldn't help it.

The urge to moan was too strong. Ed let out a breathy moan as he kept going. He started to quietly whine "Ling" every now and then The more he kept going, the more he was afraid of waking Ling up.

Ed feels he's about to finish when all of sudden a goosebumps riddled throughout his body as a hand tenderly made its way down to his crotch. He glanced up to see a tired Ling staring at him.

"Thought I wouldn't hear you, huh?" Ling playfully teased. He started to rub gently. This aroused Ed even more. Ling smiled as his hand replaced Ed's; he steadily started to jerk Ed off.

Ed couldn't believe what's going on it was almost like his dream, but he could care less now as Ling started moving in closer to Ed, practically breathing on his neck. Ed's heart beat faster, he could feel himself about to climax. Ling caught the cue and started to go a little faster. Ed arched back into Ling as his pleasured scream filled the room. Ling released his grip on him and rested his arm onto Ed's side. Ed's heart was still going a million miles an hour but he started calming down as Ling pulled him into a cuddle. They started to drift into sleep when Ed asked about the mess he made.

Ling yawned, "We'll worry about it in the morning..."

And on that note, Ed fell asleep.


End file.
